


Of Volkswagens and Vibrations

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma and Regina on the road trip. They’re on a bumpy road, but Emma, who’s driving, doesn’t seem to notice. However, Regina does when she wakes up; every bump on the road causes her to be more aroused. Readers’ Choice V, part 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Volkswagens and Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt called for “Regina takes care of herself and is very distracting to Emma,” but I don’t believe Regina would do that. So, while it starts with bumpy-road arousal, she doesn’t Jill off in the car, sorry. As a result of this, the story tinkers with the timeline on the trip to find Lily.
> 
> Warning for mentions of Beard Brigade at the end. It’s post-sexytimes if you wanna read until then.

Spending the last few years within Storybrooke’s perpetually-endangered city limits had made Emma forget how boring road trips could be. With Regina dozing it was just her and this back road. She sighed gustily, rolling out her shoulders, then winced when she saw motion. Had she disturbed the mayor?

When she glanced, Regina had just changed position, eyes still closed. Good. The older woman had been driving for a long stretch and was pretty tired.

Emma looked back to the road, but a few moments later saw something again. Did Regina clench her thighs together? Couldn’t be.

But Emma kept looking with her peripheral vision, and after a bit the queen _definitely_ clenched her thighs _._ Exactly the way Emma did when she was fighting being turned on. There was a jolt as they hit a rough spot and the motion was immediate. Was Regina  . . . aroused? Was it the vibrations from the car?

There was a patch of washboard ahead, and instead of driving around Emma steered right onto it. Look at that, Regina almost writhed. The way she bit her lip was _hot_. The blonde had to see it again, holding her breath as she hit the next pothole. Goddamn, she knew Regina was attractive, but the sex face was on another level.

Emma shook herself. She needed to pull it together before she ruined her suspension. And started to torture Regina.

**

When the wolf appeared in the road and Emma got a flat trying to avoid it, she knew her adventure in making Regina squirm hadn’t helped the condition of the tire. When Regina reported that a replacement had to be ordered and wouldn’t be in until morning, the sheriff cursed all the way to the motel next to the coffee shop. When the queen said she wanted to take a nap, the savior headed to the dingy room with a treadmill optimistically called a “Fitness Center” to run off her frustration. When she stomped back to the room to get her forgotten iPod and discovered Regina had used the chain lock, she managed, just barely, not to scream or punch a wall.

Fortunately, Emma was able to jimmy the lock. She had slipped into the darkened room and closed the door behind her before realizing Regina wasn’t asleep. She also wasn’t clothed. What she definitely _was_ was masturbating, and Emma got one confused glimpse of a smooth expanse of skin, one hand between the older woman’s legs and the other on her breast, before she yelped and turned toward the wall.

“Sorry! I didn’t know you meant ‘nap,’” she emphasized with finger quotes over her shoulder.

“What was I supposed to do after hours in a car that’s basically a giant vibrator?” the queen hissed. “How did you get in?”

“I used to be a thief?” Emma said uncertainly, realizing she could see Regina in the mirror.

“Like what you see?” the older woman purred, and she realized she’d been caught. Their eyes locked through the glass.

Emma swallowed hard, but her “Yeah” was still a squeak. Her breath caught as the queen rose with feline grace and prowled across the small room until she was so close to her back she could feel her body heat.

“Then be a dear and solve the predicament you caused. Don’t think I don’t know you hit those bumps intentionally.”

“God yes,” Emma groaned, turning and kissing Regina intently. She hadn’t let herself think too much about getting Regina all bothered in the car, hadn’t wanted to dwell on how hot her responsiveness was, had been trying so hard not to process that there was a horny, naked, incredibly sexy woman in the room with her right now. But now that Regina had explicitly asked— _told_ —her to help with that, she was overwhelmed by the sheer _want_ she’d been holding back, tangling one hand in the queen’s hair and pulling them together with the other on her back.

The kiss was not sweet, but it was full of feeling, intense because they were in the middle of a crisis, because they needed each other on so many levels, because they’d always had that spark of sex from the instant they met. It was hard and deep and soon they were moaning into each other’s mouths. Regina’s hands pulled insistently at Emma’s clothes, and every time they parted slightly to remove something they came back together almost desperately, hands racing over skin, fingers digging in hard.

Just as Emma was about to coax Regina toward the bed, the older woman grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, hissing, “I want you on your knees.”

Emma wanted to protest the power play but damn, the demand was hot. She sank down, but the second the queen let her hair go she grabbed her hips, spun her around, and pressed her back against the wall with a light but audible thud, not completely willing to concede the moment. Regina just smirked down at her and grabbed her hair again to drag her mouth where they both desperately wanted it.

Fuck, Regina was wet. By the time Emma made the first slow stroke along the length of the queen’s cunt, her whole lower face was slick with her, and the sensation of wetness made her moan and take another lick, and another, curling her tongue on Regina’s clit at the top of the motion.

But god, the blonde needed more, lifting one of the older woman’s legs over her shoulder and then methodically exploring every inch of her sex with tongue and lips and the ever-so-slight edge of teeth. As Emma licked and lapped and flicked, swirled and sucked, she memorized Regina’s reactions, every moan and sigh and gasp music to the savior’s ears, every twitch of hips against her mouth and scrape of fingernails on her scalp amplifying her desire. Regina was so responsive, and god she wanted to keep eating her pussy forever.

Gradually the blonde brought herself under control, moving from humming and groaning and reveling in the exquisite feeling of slick flesh in her mouth to a more methodical touch, returning to the caresses that provoked the greatest reactions, wrapping her lips around Regina’s clit and making more focused motions with her tongue.

God it was so good, and soon the queen’s hips were really rolling against her face, but she needed to feel her more. She wanted to push inside, but had barely had the thought when Regina panted, “I want you inside. _Fuck_ me,” and that part was almost a growl.

Oh, that demand was hot, and in the next moment Emma slid her hand from where it held Regina’s thigh to push two fingers in. She was so hot and slick and clutching, and the new pitch of her moans was so good. Emma began to move, long slow strokes that pulled almost all the way out and then pushed deep, filling the queen up.

Gradually she began to move faster, fuck Regina harder, coaxing new sounds as her fingers and tongue found new rhythms. Emma gave her more and more, faster, harder, feeling as much need for this as the queen. After long minutes she pulled out, and Regina’s disappointed groan became a moan half way through as she pushed back inside with three fingers.

“God, yes, so full,” Regina gasped out, working her hips to meet her.

She was sucking at the queen’s clit now as she stretched and filled and fucked her, working her up and up, giving her everything all at once, wanting to make this orgasm explosive.

And it was, Regina’s head thudding hard against the wall as she arched into it. The leg the queen was standing on buckled, and Emma called upon all her upper body strength to be able to hold her at this awkward angle until she could guide Regina’s leg down, stand, and gather her up.

The older woman was almost floppy as Emma carried her, not to the nearest of the two beds but the one where she’d carefully spread out a towel on which to masturbate. Respecting her rejection of the hotel sheets seemed like the decent thing to do.

Emma had no sooner laid the queen down when Regina, way more recovered than she’d have expected, sat up and yanked her down on top of her. The older woman kissed her possessively, wrapping her legs around her and bucking up against her hard, smearing wetness up her abs.

“Mmh, you wanna rub on me, hm?” the blonde murmured, sliding against her.

The next moment found her on her back, Regina having used her powerful lower body to flip them over. “No, dear,” she corrected. “I want to _ride_ you.”

The queen settled astride one of the savior’s long thighs, beginning to roll her hips almost lazily, and Emma was completely mesmerized by the slight bounce of her small, firm breasts.

After only a few moments of this Regina tipped forward. The disappointed sound forming in Emma’s throat at losing her gorgeous view quickly became a groan when the older woman pressed her own thigh against Emma’s pussy and then closed her lips around a nipple.

Fuck, this was good, Regina’s hot mouth sucking as she gave firm pressure where the savior was absolutely soaked, working her hips slow and steady. Emma was so worked up from how incredibly hot it had been to eat her, and this felt so good, Regina’s thigh slipping so easily against her clit, Regina’s pussy so hot and wet on her thigh.

Emma was a bit disappointed when the queen pulled her mouth away long moments later. She decided it was worth it when she realized Regina was getting leverage to move faster. God, she loved the way the queen was fucking her, and when she moaned the queen kissed her hard, nearly fucking her mouth with her tongue. The blonde gasped and arched into Regina at that and dug hard fingers into her back in surprise and pleasure. Her motion made the queen moan and buck back, and they soon found a rhythm as their hips rolled harder and faster.

They writhed against each other, their bodies sliding together more and more intensely. The mattress began to creak in protest first, then the headboard thudded against the wall. They were panting and sweating and clutching hard at each other as their pleasure built.

Then they were coming hard, Emma first and Regina a few thrusts later.

In the lazy afterglow, curled up and kissing slow and sweet, it hit her. “Shit! Shit- fuck- I’m still dating Hook.”

**

When Regina almost jumped into Robin’s arms, Emma’s heart seized in her chest. When the outlaw proceeded to treat Regina like a hysterical, jealous woman, she saw the same pain cross her face. The savior wondered if the queen regretted having shrugged off the idea that their sex meant anything more than the relief of urges and release of stress, because after all Emma had Hook and Regina was headed to rescue her soulmate.


End file.
